The present invention relates generally to fence posts and, more specifically, to fence posts in which have been formed shaped holes for supporting a tubular fence rail.
Fences are in common use for defining property boundaries, for the containment of animals, for decorative purposes, and so on. While fences take on a wide plurality of forms, a common type of fence is comprised of a plurality of spaced-apart, ground supported posts and a plurality of fence rails supported on the posts and which form a barrier. The posts are plumb and typically all of a common height. The rails are supported in holes formed in the posts, with a first end of a rail supported in a first post and the second end of the rail supported in an adjacent, second post. If the terrain is level and the fence section is straight, the rails are horizontal and the holes are formed in the post having a diameter slightly larger than the outside diameter of the rail and with a horizontal orientation. If, however the terrain of the fence is not level, the rails will not be horizontal and will not fit within the horizontal, closely formed holes in the post. The same problem exists if the fence is curving. This problem has typically been handled in the past by custom forming the holes in the posts at the site to correspond to the particular terrain. This prevented the manufacture of identical finished posts and required the installer to custom drill many of the posts. Another approach to handling uneven terrain has been to drill the oversized holes in the posts to accommodate rails at an angle. The problem with this approach is that the rails rest on the bottom of the oversized holes and give an off-center look to the hole and the rail.
There is a need for a mass-produced fence post that will accommodate and support rails over uneven terrain with a pleasing, centered appearance.